Ground anchors are well known and are used for a variety of purposes from securing posts, sports equipment, soccer goals and a variety of other structures.
Conventional ground anchors are not convenient for certain structures such as soccer goals, for example U-bolts on the base of a soccer goal do not provide sufficient force, whereas, J-bolts, eye-bolts and other like anchor rods are dangerous since they protrude from the field when not in use.